1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically to a novel and improved method and apparatus for stealing power or channelization code for data channel operations in a communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more CDMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) some other standards.
In the above named standards, the available spectrum is shared simultaneously among a number of users, and techniques such as soft handoff are employed to maintain sufficient quality to support delay-sensitive services, such as voice. Data services are also available. More recently, systems have been proposed that enhance the capacity for data services by using higher order modulation, very fast feedback of Carrier to Interference ratio (C/I) from the mobile station, very fast scheduling, and scheduling for services that have more relaxed delay requirements. An example of such a data-only communication system using these techniques, is the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
In contrast to the other above named standards, an IS-856 system uses the entire spectrum available in each cell to transmit data to a single user at one time, selected based on link quality. In so doing, the system spends a greater percentage of time sending data at higher rates when the channel is good, and thereby avoids committing resources to support transmission at inefficient rates. The net effect is higher data capacity, higher peak data rates, and higher average throughput.
Systems can incorporate support for delay-sensitive data, such as voice channels or data channels supported in the IS-2000 standard, along with support for packet data services such as those described in the IS-856 standard. One such system is described in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, Release C” (the IS-2000 standard), also known as the 1×EV-DV proposal.
A system such as the one described in the 1×EV-DV proposal generally comprises channels of four classes: overhead channels, dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels, a forward packet data channel (F-PDCH), and some spare channels. The overhead channel assignments vary slowly, they may not change for months. They are typically changed when there are major network configuration changes. The dynamically varying IS-95 and IS-2000 channels are allocated on a per call basis or are used for IS-95, or IS-2000 Release 0 through B packet services. Typically, the available base station power remaining after the overhead channels and dynamically varying channels have been assigned is allocated to the F-PDCH for remaining data services. The F-PDCH is typically used for data services that are less sensitive to delay while the IS-2000 channels are used for more delay-sensitive services.
The F-PDCH, similar to the traffic channel in the IS-856 standard, is used to send data at the highest supportable data rate to one user in each cell at a time. In IS-856, the entire power of the base station and the entire space of Walsh functions are available when transmitting data to a mobile station. However, in the proposed 1×EV-DV system, some base station power and some of the Walsh functions are allocated to overhead channels and existing IS-95 and cdma2000 services. The data rate that is supportable on the F-PDCH depends primarily upon the available power and Walsh codes after the power and Walsh codes for the overhead, IS-95, and IS-2000 channels have been assigned. The data transmitted on the F-PDCH is spread using one or more Walsh codes.
If the data rate required to transmit data on the F-PDCH is not supported by the available power and Walsh codes after the power and Walsh codes for the overhead, IS-95, and IS-2000 channels have been assigned, then F-PDCH data transmissions will be compromised.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus to obtain the power, or the power and the Walsh codes necessary to transmit data on a data channel.